The Splix Corporation
Company History The Byrvian Shipping Company was started in 1792 by Arnold Byrvian in Ventia. It would transport goods from Tinneville port to Europe and back, but when his son, Augustus Bryvian, was born in 1798 he renamed it to Byrvian & Son Shipping Company. When he died in 1830 Augustus would take over the company and continue the shipping business, but began to make candies as well, selling them in Tinneville harbor from a small building near the docks. When Augustus died the company passed to his son Leopold Byrvian, who decided to focus on the candy making aspects of the company rather than the shipping aspects. He began selling candies from numerous shops in Tinneville, and almost entirely stopped the shipping business. This caused the company to lose a lot of money as they were no longer seeing the income from the successful shipping branch, and so he was stripped of his CEO rank and it was passed to his son Leopold Byrvian II in 1870. Leopold reopened the shipping company, but kept the candy company, as it proved to be popular with the children of Tinneville and was netting in quite a bit of money. By now the company offered candy apples and hard candies, which it was quite famous for. In the 1880s Leopold II was killed during an inspection trip to the dockyards, and did not have an heir to pass the company onto, so it was passed to the 2nd-in-command of the company William Wilson. William decided to have the company begin producing salt water taffy, which proved to be the most popular thing the company ever sold so far, and they began opening stores all across the VP and even some in New England. In the 1920s William died and the company went on to his son Wesley Wilson, who lost much of his money during the 1930s and had to sell the company and most of his stocks to avoid complete financial ruin. The company was sold to Silsiv Industries, which was a russian corporation that was quite popular in eastern Ventia and focused in food products. The company then passed into the hands of Nikolai Silsiv, who saw great promise in the company and utilized its former assets rather than sell them. During the 1950s as a publicity stunt to make the company seem like the face of equality in the VP he passed the company on to his sister Ekaterina Silsiv, who renamed the company to The Splix Corporation to better mirror the 1950s and to avoid the anti-russian bias that came with the cold war. She also began to produce more experimental objects like Fruitfull Soda, which was an apple-citrus hybrid flavored soda and would be sold at grocery and candy stores. In the 1980s the company would pass on to Peter Silsiv, and in 2008 to Albert Silsiv. Popular Products By far Splix's most popular products are Fruitfull Soda and Splix's Fizzies Candy. These are sold mostly in Ventia, Ontario, and New England, but face great opposition from Nuka Cola and Vim! Cola, which are also popular in the region. Splix Corp. is also known for their wide selection of non-food products, which include hair dye, refined uranium, diesel engines, nuclear waste disposal vats, and handguns. Their first ever product to gain mass popularity was a premium paperweight design which was designed by Arnold Byrvian himself. He would go on to produce 12 other models of paperweight before his death, each one with bigger popularity than the last. They are now sought after as great collector's items.